Abilities
by sweetlipss
Summary: Alice and Jasper just joined the Cullens. Edward and Jasper explain their abilities to each other. "Dangerous? Of course my ability is dangerous" Jasper said in a low voice. "I can even make you beg, begging me to fuck you."


Heyhey!

Here's another slash story about Jasper and Edward. I'm not a English native speaker, so sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.

Please review!

**Alice and Jasper just joined the Cullens. Edward and Jasper explain their abilities to each other. "Dangerous? Of course my ability is dangerous" Jasper said in a low voice. "I can even make you beg, begging me to fuck you." **

"So how exactly does it work?"

"Does what work?" Edward asked raising his perfect shaped eyebrow.

"'Your mind reading. Can you read everybody's mind?"

"I think so. I never met someone who's mind I couldn't read."

"So they doesn't have to be a vampire?" Jasper said leaning forwards to Edward, who was sitting next to him on the couch.

"No, it would be quite boring, wouldn't it be?" Edward smirked.

"I guess, Can you tell me what I'm thinking right now?"

Edward frowned his forehead in concentration. "A battle, you thinking about your first battle as a vampire in 1863."

"Damm, and I was thinking about something difficult."

Edward smiled at him. "It doesn't matter what you think, but I have to say it's more difficult with you because I barely know you. Carlisle, I can read him from miles away, he's like a second voice in my head."

"Wow, really?" Jasper said curiously. "So, you can read him right now?"

"No, Alice and Carlisle are too far away."

"So it works a bit like Alice her visions, She can see you in her visions, but the visions are more clearly if she know you better."

"Do you think she can see me?" Edward asked curiously.

"Yes" Jasper said nodding his head.

"How do you know?"

"She said we would have a fun night, so I guess she saw it happen." Jasper said smiling.

Edward could only smile back, she was right he liked the company of Jasper.

"You would have been a great soldier, we could use you wisely." Jasper said, thinking about the many vampirewars he fought.

"It's indeed quite handy when it comes to battle." Edward smirked. "I always know what my opponent is going to do."

"Yeah." Jasper agreed. "And it would be handy in a interrogation."

"People can still lie to me, but they have to be really good at it, and they have to hid it well in their mind." Edward explained.

"Sometimes I can feel that people are lying." Jasper said. "But I can't see the truth in their mind."

"Isn't it weird to feel others people emotions?"

"In the beginning I had problems with my power, I couldn't control it."

"If the people around me were sad, I felt sad, if they where happy, I was happy."

"But you learned to control it?"

"It isn't something I can switch off, I still feel what other people feeling but I can handle it better."

"You should be a psychologist." Edward laughed.

"No thanks, I would make a lot of money though, I make someone who's depressed, happy in 5 seconds." Jasper said smiling back.

"But you could also make him depressed?" Edward said more seriously.

"I can make him so desperate, he would play suicide." Jasper said, all laughing out of his voice.

Edward swallowed thickly. "So your ability is quite dangerous?"

"Dangerous, of course my ability is dangerous" Jasper said in a low voice.

"If you were human, I could make you cry this instants."

"I could even make you beg, begging me to fuck you."

A wave of unbelief and curiosity came from Edward.

"You don't believe me?"

"No, you can't turn a straight man into gay." Edward said.

Jasper just stared at Edward, a slight smile on his face.

A gasp came from Edward, Jasper was filling his mind. A young vampire, bended forwards on a table, Jasper behind him, fucking him hard and fast. A man kneeling in front of Jasper, sucking him off, Jasper with a group of soldiers doing some very naughty things.

"So you still don't believe me?" Jasper said with a teasing voice.

Edward was quiet, all he could think about was the images he just saw.

If what he saw was correct, Jasper was supposed to be a bloody sex expert.

And that thought did some things with his body.

Jasper noticed too, and couldn't help to tease Edward some more.

He send him a wave of excitement, followed by lust.

Edward almost let out a moan, but he decided to fight it and try to ignore his body.

Jasper saw what he was doing and sent a strong wave of lust to Edward. It was effecting his own body, but he didn't care, he will show Edward how strong his ability is.

"Jasper, stop it please." Edward said with a shaking voice.

But instead Jasper was filling his head with imaginations of Edward and him doing very naughty things.

Edward in the meantime, went to sit on his hands, so he wouldn't touch himself.

"So Edward," Jasper said in a husky voice. "Are you a top?"

Imagines of Edward fucking Jasper filled Edwards mind.

"Or are you a bottom?" Jasper said while thinking of himself fucking Edwards tight ass.

A loud moan escaped Edwards mouth with the imaging of Jasper fucking him.

Jasper came to sit very close to him and whispered in his ear. "You prefer bottom I see, you know, you only have to ask." And with that, he started kissing Edwards ear.

Edward couldn't stop moaning now. Sitting there with his eyes closed.

"You still don't want to ask?" Jasper teased, "I won't tell anyone." And with that he hit Edward again with a wave of lust.

"Please" Edward whispered very quietly.

"What are you pleading for, for me to stop? Or for me to touch you?"

"Please touch me, please." Edward moaned.

"See, you only had to ask." Jasper said with a smile before attacking Edward mouth.

Jasper put a hand on Edwards shoulder, gently pushing him down on the couch never breaking the kiss.

His hand found his way to Edwards shirt. Letting them slide over the soft fabric before ripping it apart.

Edward moaned loud when Jasper broke the kiss to suck on his collarbone.

His kisses trailed down his chest while he reached down to rub his hand over Edwards growing bulge.

Jasper could feel Edward desire grow as he opened his pants.

Edward reached up to tug at Jaspers shirt until it was over his head and throwed on the floor. Jasper gasped with pleasure as Edward squeezed his nipple.

Jasper quickly took Edwards pants off and Edward helped him to get out of his own jeans and boxer.

Edward quickly lay down again, a few seconds later Jasper pumped him with his hand and licked the head of his dick teasingly.

"Please" Edward moaned.

Japser wrapped his lips around Edward hard cock.

"Ooh Fuck." Edwards moaned loud and started bucking and trusting in Jasper mouth.

"Jasper, I'm going to cum." Edward groaned while pushing on Jasper head.

"_Come for me, I want to taste you." _ Jasper thought and moaned on his cock and sent him over the edge.

"Ooh Jasper" Edward screamed. He was still recovering from his orgasm when he felt Jaspers finger entering him slowly and starting a slow rhythm.

Edward ran his hands up Jasper chest then up to his blond curls, pulling him closer for a kiss.

Jasper entered a second finger, sending a calming wave to Edward followed by a wave of lust.

Edward wanted hm right now. He moaned, He felt himself needing him. "Jasper!" He moaned.

Jasper slowly inserted himself into Edward. Inch by inch, until he was fully sheathed inside him. He stilled for a moment and then began to rock his body back and forth**.**

Jaspersmiled, seeing Edwards cock swell again and grabbed it, pumping it to the same rhythm. Edward screamed when Jasper movements became harder and faster, the head of his cock hitting his prostate.

It didn't take long before Edwards cock twitched. He came all over his stomach.

Jasper came right along with him. He stilled as came hard inside him.

Jasper smiled happily as he slipped out of Edward.

"What?" Edward said smiling back.

"I told you so ..."


End file.
